Second approach
by elly32
Summary: A series of Abby and Stephen scenes, with some Abby&Connor angst. Forget about series 2;   Stabby all the way based on a few selected songs!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. I didn't like how they cut Abby and Stephen flirting in season 2 and then just gave us Abby and Connor, so here's my version of the story!_

_I've used different songs, that according to me, fit:)_

_As always: I apologize for any mistakes in grammar/spelling I've made!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story or songs._

_

* * *

_

_Every time I turn the conversation to something deeper than the weather I can feel you always shuttin' down._  
_And when I need an explanation for the silence, you just tell me you don't wanna talk about it now._  
_What you're not saying is coming in loud and clear, we're at a crossroads here..._

It was no longer a state of being stuck in a place, they've moved straight to phase of falling down a chasm. Her exactly two months old relationship had officially hit it breaking point. First month had been great. The second one- a complete disaster.

Nice- it's been a new record for her. It'd taken her only a month to screw up one-year-old friendship.

Abby with frustration looked at the door behind which Connor'd disappeared minutes ago . He'd not even told her where he'd been going or when he'd return- as usual. He'd ditched her proposition of spending that night together. After all they've been working and living together so there's no point to hit the clubs or bar together as well, right?

Abby glanced at a free-standing mirror and hugged herself tightly.

"What is wrong with me?Why I can't make it work?" she asked herself

Rex, as if sensing her distress flew up closely. Unthinkingly she scratched his head

"What do you think? Should I try again? Is it even worth it?" she's looking straight ahead with unseeing eyes.

Her once clean and neat flat resembled veritable training ground, full of Connor's magazines, comic books and other gadgets. Her beloved plants were stuffed into the corner, almost not visible behind the huge plasma screen which Connor'd bought a week ago not even telling her about it.

Both her apartment and life were a catastrophe.

_With you I've always been wide open, like a window or an ocean. There is nothing I've ever tried to hide._  
_So when you leave me not knowin' where you're goin' I start thinkin' that we're lookin', we're lookin' at goodbye._  
_How about a strong shot of honesty, don't you owe that to me..._

It's 3.18 am. He didn't intend to come back for the night- another usual.

Abby with a heavy sigh looked at untouched bed. It's going to be another of those nights with her sitting and wondering where he's , with whom. It'd been a month since they made love. Heck it'd been days since their had shared a real kiss!

She knew, that there's no use asking him what's going on. Connor'd never answer. Whenever in the last month she'd tried to force him to talk about their future his reaction had been always the same. First silence and then doors slamming. Like if she was just another piece of furniture waiting for him at home. Another toy which after a short stretch of fascination had already ceased his interest and joined other gadgets in the living room.

When exactly did it happen?When did they stop being lovers, friends, colleagues and became two of strangers sharing bed and flat?

Why she didn't notice it before?Was she really going to fight for something long gone? What maybe never existed in a first place. Yes she loved Connor, but was she ever in love with him?

Sadly the answer was no.

_'I must leave_' she suddenly realized ' _I can't stay here !'_

Driven by an impulse she grabbed her jacket and car keys.

_If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_  
_If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you_  
_If you don't get drunk on my kiss_  
_If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done_  
_Let's not drag this on_  
_Consider me gone._

She's standing in front of his door when she realized where she was. It's 3 a.m. He had to be sleeping, or even worse he had a company. She withdrawn her hand before touching the bell wondering what to do.

So far she'd acted on an impulse. She'd felt that she'd had to walk away from Connor, from their shared life, catch her breath before she would have been suffocated.

And here she's at Stephen's doorstep. On a doorstep of a man she'd cut out from her life since the day Helen'd revealed her revelation. A man who had tried to explain himself to her, but she'd simply refused to listen.

She laughed bitterly. What did she expect now? That Stephen would help her? After the way she had been treating him? !

She lowered her head ashamed .

She didn't notice when the door opened and barefoot inhabitant appeared in front of her.

" Abby?" Stephen's voice caused her to rise her head " Abby what's wrong" Abby?" he sounded alarmed

" Abby?" he touched her shoulder " Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?"

She was surprised seeing genuine concern in his eyes.

Stephen- her safety line. Stephen- her friend. The only person she completely trusted to be there for here, yo catch her and hold her on the surface no matter what.

Without a word she threw herself at him, her arms going around his neck and holding tight.

" I left" she confessed hiding her face in his shirt. Stephen without a word pulled her inside.

_Consider me a memory._  
_Consider me the past._  
_Consider me a smile in an old photograph, someone who used to make you laugh._

**_Lyrics: "Consider me gone " by Reba McEntire_**

* * *

**_REVIEW?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_THANK YOU MARINAWINGS FOR REVIEW:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)_

_This part is from Stephen POV. Enjoy:)_

* * *

Stephen spread his lean muscular body on the sofa sipping his favorite whiskey. It was late, nearly 3 at night. He should have been sleeping, but couldn't bring himself to care. He was too busy pondering about everything what had happened.

He knew that it was strange, but in some odd way he had felt relief when his dark secret from the past had stopped being a secret. After the initial shock had passed he understood that he was free. He wouldn't have to worry anymore about Nick's reaction to the news about his wife's infidelity. He wouldn't have to imagine possible scenarios. In fact he could even say that Helen had done him a favor revealing the truth about their affair.

Now he had experience the worst. Now, he was on the lowest. His best friend and mentor abominated him, and the girl which whom he would have seen himself in future cut him out from her life and bonded with another.

Yes, he couldn't fall lower then that.

Perhaps he should pack up his belongings and disappear, leave everything behind and start anew in some far away place. Somewhere where nobody would know him, where his old mistakes wouldn't be a burden.

But it would be an act of coward. The same as being silent about affair with Helen. The same as avoiding Abby in fear of being hurt. And he was done with being a coward.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons_  
_Finally content with a past I regret_  
_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness_  
_For once I'm at peace with myself_  
_I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long_  
_I'm movin' on_

No, he couldn't just walk away, simple disappear from their life. They needed him. No matter how much he'd screwed up, how much a scoundrel he had been in a past, he still had his work, his duties.

When they'd revealed the first anomaly and had formed their small group he'd promised himself that he would do everything in his power to protect them. And he intended to stick to that promise. He knew that he couldn't hope to receive a fast forgiveness, but reconciled himself with that. His past faults had been too great, his lies too painful. He couldn't blame his team for shutting him down. He deserved it, he deserved it all. But he hoped that somewhere in a future he would find a way to redeem it. And maybe they would trust him again. As for now he could only be there for them, showing that they still could count on him.

He also needed to uncover Helen's plans, because she was planning something big, he was certain. She hadn't come back to the world of living only to jibe them. No, she had done it on purpose.

Helen Cutter! He shuddered. God, he had been so stupid, so blind! He had believed in everything she had said without limitation, and she had used it against him, hurting those he cared about in a process.

_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't_  
_I had to lose everything to find out_  
_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road_  
_I'm movin' on_

The commotion behind the door broke him free from his mussing about the past. Somebody was there. Without a second thought Stephen with one fluid catlike move got up from the couch and approached the door listening.

Visits at 3 at night spelled trouble. Straining his ears he managed to hear something what sounded suspiciously as the stifled sobbing. He only hoped that it wasn't Helen. If he had seen here he would have actually killed her, for all she had done to Nick and to him.

Quickly he moved bolts away and opened the door wide. He was prepared to see many different things on his doorstep, but never crying Abby.

But it was her. She stood opposite him, her petite figure almost bent in half, shaking. Sure, he would love to see her in his flat at night , but certainly not looking so broken.

"Abby?" he asked cautiously, his eyes looking her up searching for wounds, for anything that would explain her condition " Abby what happened?"

Her pained eyes came across his and it was like a punch in the stomach. He wanted to hug her, but was too afraid of what her reaction could be to try. He gently touched her shoulder leaving the decision to her.

The simple gesture was enough of encouragement she needed. Suddenly he stood in the corridor with his arms full of crying Abby.

When he heard her quiet confession he tightened his arms around her letting her cry in his shirt. She'd come to him seeking care and protection. Right now she needed a friend to hold her, and he's more then willing to be there for her.

For now it'd be enough to be her friend again. Who knows what would happen in the future. The most important thing was that they were moving on leaving past behind them.

_I'm movin' on_  
_At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me_  
_And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone_  
_There comes a time in everyone's life_  
_When all you can see are the years passing by_  
_And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

**_LYRICS: "I'm movin' on" by Rascal Flatts_**

* * *

**LIKE IT? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU MARINAWINGS AND TIMEWYRM FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Connor shouted out at the sight of Abby entering their flat " Do you have any idea how worried I was when I came back and you weren't here? Couldn't you at least leave a message? What kind of attitude is it anyway, to disappear like that without a word? "

Abby looked at him closely. She had thousands of snark come backs at the tip of her tongue. She could have reminded him all those nights when she had waited for him not knowing where he had been, she could have reminded him all those days when they hadn't been speaking to each other. She could have said that all, but decided that it wasn't worth the effort.

Her entire anger had evaporated last night when she had been sitting on a sofa in Stephen's flat alternately yelling and weeping over her fractured relationship and whole life. It had been Stephen who had faced it all, her breakdown, her tears, her emotion. It had been Stephen who had given her a shoulder to cry on, and friendly hug to hide in. Today the only thing she could offer Connor was a sad acceptance of the facts.

"I was at friend's house, I had to think few things over, make some decision"

"Couldn't you at least give me a call?" he asked with the pretense " It's 11 am! I've been home since 8!"

"We are through. It doesn't work anymore, we don't work anymore, this is the end" she simply announced.

Connor froze hearing those few words, he fixed his eyes on hers as if he didn't understand her.

"The end? What do you mean the end? " Connor was dumbfounded, he didn't see it coming.

Abby shook her head, how couldn't he understand her meaning?

"We" she pointed at herself and then at him " you and I, we are not good together. It was a mistake from the very beginning, my mistake. We make great mates, but let's face it, as a couple we're disaster" she explained.

Connor blinked. It couldn't be happening. They had made great couple for those two months. True, recently they had quarreled a bit, but other than that they had been good. What was he missing? What had happened to them ?

_Should've kissed you there_  
_I should've held your face_  
_I should've watched those eyes_  
_Instead of run in place_

Stunned he followed her to the bedroom and watched her getting the suitcase from the wardrobe and opening it.

„What are you doing? " he asked shocked

Abby was in the middle of throwing all of her clothes and trifles into the suitcase making it full in seconds.

"Stop it, please, just stop " he pleaded, and when she didn't react he grasped her arms " Stop it. We have to talk about this!" his eyes were begging her to reconsider.

"Connor, I tried to talk to you for the last month without effect " Abby freed herself from his hands and Connor felt his heart breaking when she moved away from him.

He stood still his fists clenched against his sides reminding himself all those moments when he'd left without a word , when he had ignored her words . All his should have done and could have done.

"It's your house " he finally spoke „ it's me who should be moving out "

Abby shut the suitcase and summoned Rex.

"Not really, it's just a place I've been taking care of, it was never home"Abby shrugged her shoulders and gave him wry smile " and as far as I know at the moment you don't have a place to live. You can stay here as long you want, I don't mind. I won't be able to live here anyway. Too many memories to deal with "

"And where will you go? " he asked

She was heading to the door, carrying the suitcase in one hand and Rex's cage in the other. He couldn't believe it, she was really doing that. She was leaving him behind.

" A friend offered me a place to stay before I decide what next " Abby put her hand on the door handle" Take care Connor, I'll be seeing you at work"

_I should've spoken up  
I should've proudly claimed  
That oh my head's to blame  
For all my heart's mistakes_

He stood at a window and watched as the tall man dressed in the denim jacket came up to the woman standing on the doorstep. He could see him taking her suitcase into his left hand, while his right arm embraced the shaking girl as he's leading her to the car standing close by.

His image fogged. Connor wiped his tears with the back of the hand. He needed to see them.

He watched her head tilting in his direction seeking support. He noticed him bending a little probably in order to whisper some soothing words to her.

His words had to cause the desired effect since she raised her head and gave him that radiant smile of hers, the one that literally brighten up her face. Her smile increased even more when his lips gently brushed her forehead. From his lookout he couldn't see his face, but he was sure that the man was looking at girl in his arms with warmth and longing. The one special look that he had always reserved only for her.

He watched them approaching his car where the widely open door were already waiting for her.

Connor tightened his hold on the window.

That one door, door leading her to Stephen has always been wide open for her, even after the whole Helen's fiasco when she had turned him down. They had been open whole time, even when she hadn't talked to him, when she had chose to be with Connor.

But in the end it'd been his actions, that had driven her to to use that door. It'd been him who had made her seek Stephen's support. Connor realized bitterly that thanks to his own stupidity and immaturity he had let that wonderful, beautiful, full of life girl slip through his sallow little fingers.

He didn't have the smallest doubts that she's gone forever. Stephen wouldn't waste his second chance,especially after the hard lesson he had received in the past.

Stephen was a man who learned from his mistakes. That was one thing that Connor hoped to learn some day.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made _  
_I'm staring at the mess I made _  
_I'm staring at the mess I made _  
_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

**LYRICS: The mess I made by Parachute band**

* * *

**REVIEW? PRETTY PLEASE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU MARINAWINGS AND TIMEWYRM FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**HERE IS SOME PROMISED STABBY FLUFF:):):)**

* * *

The whole situation between him and Nick was still tensed, Connor stopped talking with him altogether, and yet despite it all, for the first time in years Stephen was ridiculously happy. Through a sher bit of luck Abby Maitland had been his room-mate for the last three weeks and his life couldn't have been better. It was almost as if they were a couple not only a friends sharing a flat, he even catch himself imagine that they were married.

"Tomorrow I will start searching for a flat "Abby declared sitting down next to him and reaching for her cup of hot tea.

Past few day, full of strange looking creatures and anomalies had been exhausting, but she couldn't wait any longer. Living with Stephen turned out to be both a dream come true and the not-ending torture . He was a perfect room-mate and gentlemen, and they had great time together whether shopping for food in the supermarket or sitting on the sofa and watching the Jurassic Park. She was pleased that they managed to rebuild their friendship, but, at the same time, a little scared when she realized that her former fascination with handsome hunter returned. Worse, now, when she got to know him better her previous fascination changed into something much more dangerous. She couldn't wait any longer. She couldn't risk that he would break her heart.

Stephen surprised with her sudden declaration almost split himself with hot liquid.

"A flat? Whatever for? " he didn't see that one coming. He was sure that they're great. He was sure that given some more time he would be able to woo her. Could he have been so wrong? Would she never be able to forgive him his past mistakes?

Abby gave him small smile "Stephen I can't take advantage of your hospitality any longer. I've been living her for three weeks already, it's time to move on"

_A strangled smile fell from your face_  
_It kills me that I hurt you this way_  
_The worst part is that I didn't even know_  
_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_  
_But if you can find a reason to stay_

Stephen looked at her as if she stabbed him with the knife.

Abby swallowed, vulnerable Stephen Hart was really rare sight. "You have to admit it, that you are fed up with me " she tried to joke "soon you will have your apartment back"

"I don't mind. I like you being here. I like you living with me. " Stephen lowered his head suddenly embarrassed

" Yeah, I know, I make a great room-mate"

He shook his head and raised his eyes " Don't you get it?" I like when you are with me " he stressed last words wanting her to understand his meaning " I like to see your face in the mornings and listen to your singing when you showering, even thought you're really bad with it , I like to see your things scattered around the flat, and I like to know that your will be here when I come back late, waiting for me with a cup of tea and smile. I just... "

Abby simply frozen listening to his rambling, she couldn't move, hell, she couldn't breathe. Stephen as if making a decision put away his cup and tentatively cupped her face with his trembling hands. He didn't want to frighten her, or force her, but he couldn't waste his chance. He couldn't just stand passively and watch her walking away from his life for a second time.

"Abby, please " he whispered, his thumbs grazing her flushed cheeks " say something" he asked when their face were inches apart.

Abby was lost, she could only watch him petrified. Could she take such risk? For him? She trusted him to protect her from any danger could she also trust him that he wouldn't hurt her? He was looking at her with such intensity in that blue eyes, like if he..., like if he really...

"If we want to make it work, if we are seriously trying to make it work first you must tell me about Helen" Abby stated

Stephen dropped his hands from her face, but didn't move away " Helen?" he was surprised "you know everything about Helen "

"I only know her side of the story, now I want to know yours" she took his hand in hers and squeezed " Please, I need to understand "

He couldn't refuse her anything when she was looking at him like that. Stephen took a deep breath and started talking, bring it all back.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

"Did you love her? " she asked when he finished

Stephen shrugged " Back then I was certain that it was love. Now, I know that it was only a stupid student's infatuation with an older and experienced woman. Silly , stupid crush , which not knowing when got out of control, nothing more " Stephen rose up and came up to the shelf, where among books stood photos of him and Nick " One stupid mistake that still haunts me, for which I still pay "

" I get it how you ended with her, but I still don't understand one thing: why didn't you tell Nick? " Abby went to stand next to him and glanced on the photo he held

" Because I was sure that she's dead. There was no use of telling Nick about it" Stephen frowned. Had it been his only reasons to keep quiet all those years?

" But mostly I didn't come clean, because I was ashamed. Because I didn't deck the courage to look Nick in the eyes and reveal the truth. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes, I didn't want to see disappointment in your eyes. " he completed reluctantly turning away from her her. What was he thinking ? After everything she heard she would be out of his flat and his life in seconds. He didn't deserve her.

Abby seeing that he was about to slip on his usual blank mask gripped his arm and forced him to face her

" But now you found the courage" she put her hand on his cheek " Thank you"

" For what? " he asked surprised, that she still wanted to touch him, to speak with him.

" For telling me the truth. I know that it had to be difficult " she wounded her arms around his waist and hugged him.

Stephen's hands automatically enveloped her back cuddling her petite form to him.

" So? " he forced himself to ask " what is your answerer? Will you stay, will you give us a chance?"

" Yes, yes I'll, yes" she mumbled into his chest " I just hope we won't blow it "

" No way Abby" he promised " I will do whatever it takes to make it right "

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know that I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_Believe that I can change_  
_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

**LYRICS: " Whatever it takes" by LIFEHOUSE**

* * *

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


End file.
